


Burning Touch

by Zaikia



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Praise Kink, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: It's the year of 2020. Shelby has always been into Mythology and the supernatural, and the history of Witchers are no different. Most Mythology professors are against Witchers and believe them all to be long dead. That it, until Shelby encounters an immortal Witcher and their souls are forever bound.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Burning Touch

“-and that concludes chapter 1. Now, we still have fifteen minutes left. I'd like to discuss the essay that everyone is to do, which is to be your final grade for this semester.” 

The large group of students among the Mythology class murmured to themselves. Most of them (and I say most, because some people still refuse to look at things ahead of time) had already looked ahead of schedule to see what the semester was to bring. Their first Mythology class had been last semester and the professor, a middle-aged man with black graying hair, facial hair and quite handsome, was the local Mythology expert and professor. He also studied Cryptidzoology, and liked to focus on the more famous creatures first, then the less common ones. 

“Your essay will contain a creature, or a group of creatures that interests you the most. You will need to do explicit research on it, cite your sources, and most importantly, make sure what you read, is accurate.” Professor Engleheart spoke. “The rest of the instructions are in your Moodle, make sure you read carefully. Now, let's see what creatures everyone wants to work with.” 

“I'm going with vampires!” a student said gleefully. “Vampires have always been my top favorite supernatural being.” 

“Excellent! Give me another!” 

“Werewolves!” 

“Fairies!” 

“Witchers.” 

The class went silent, as a female voice spoke from the middle corner of the room. The students glanced to the young woman, who didn't look surprised, but appeared nervous as she became the center of attention. 

Mr. Engleheart pushed his glasses up, clearing his throat. “Witchers, Miss Hartford?” 

“Yes. We skipped over the history of Witchers last semester, and I already know we're going to skip over the history again this semester.” the young woman spoke, confidence in her voice. 

“Witchers are long dead.” a girl said. “There's no accurate information on them. Plus, they're freaks.” 

“Witchers helped people defeat monsters that threatened villagers.” the woman replied, rolling her shoulders. “Refusing to acknowledge their existence makes you ignorant and prejudice.” 

“Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch!” 

“Hey hey!” Mr. Engleheart scolded. “Don't use that language in my classroom. Miss Hartford, see me after class.” 

The students spoke to each other about their essays and what creatures they were going to research as class was dismissed. Shelby sighed heavily, getting up so she could begin to gather her things. Panzer, her service dog, sat up and yawned, but panted lightly, waiting for his owner to be ready. Panzer was a two-year old fully-blooded German Shepherd, and was a highly intelligent animal. He protected Shelby from suspicious people, woke her up when she was having nightmares and even brought her the things that she asked. 

Mr. Engleheart walked over to Shelby's desk, giving Panzer's ears a quick rub. “That was....very surprising, Shelby. You are the only person in my class that has ever mentioned wanting to research Witchers.” 

“Yeah well,” Shelby said, glancing up at the professor. “They deserve to be known too. And not just because they killed monsters.” 

“How are you going to get your information?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Shelby slid her leather jacket on, zipping it up to her chest. She clipped Panzer's leash to her belt loop and shrugged her backpack over her shoulders. “You'll see. Come on, Panzer.” 

Panzer followed his owner as they walked out of the classroom and made their way outside. Panzer did his business at a fire hydrant and Shelby tossed him a treat for being a good boy. “You ready to go see Grandma?” 

Panzer immediately became excited and began wagging his tail quickly, barking happily. Shelby smiled and rubbed his nose, clicking her tongue for him to follow. She went to school in South Bend, so it would take about 45 minutes to get to Lapaz, where her grandma and grandpa lived. They were both in their late sixties, but healthy and had a good marriage. Her grandma spent her days scrapbooking and reading, while her grandpa liked to watch his old television shows and cooking out. Although it was only January of 2020, and still very cold out, he'll still grill even if there's a blizzard. Just like her dad liked to do. 

Traffic was alright, and there were a couple of idiot drivers, but Shelby arrived at the decent trailer her grandparents lived in. She turned her vehicle off, and grabbed her keys (and Panzer), heading inside. She didn't bother knocking since they were home. 

“Grandma, grandpa!” Shelby called as she walked inside, shaking the snow off of her coat. She wiped her boots on the rug and heard her grandma laughing as Panzer rushed into the living room. 

“Well, hello Panzer!” the older lady chuckled, rubbing Panzer's ears and kissing his face. He kissed her in return, and then went to go kiss grandpa. “Hello love, how are you?” 

“I'm real good, grandma. Just got out of class.” Shelby said as she bent down to hug the older lady, squeezing firmly. She embraced her grandpa afterwards and then sat down on the old, but still sturdy couch. 

“How was class, hon?” Grandpa asked. 

“Good. We have a paper to do that will be our final grade of the semester. Pick your favorite mythical creature and do accurate research on it.” Shelby replied, leaning back. 

“What did you decide to do yours on?” Grandma asked. 

“Witchers.” 

The two older adults went quiet for a moment, before Grandma spoke. “Witchers, hmm?” 

“Yeah. This will be the second semester in a row we've skipped over the history of Witchers, and I'm not too happy about it.” Shelby answered. 

“I don't doubt.” she hummed. 

“Grandma, I was hoping you could help me...since you said you met one when you were a teenager.” Shelby said. 

Grandma smiled softly and put down her novel for a moment. “As much as you need, darling. Oh yes....I met a Witcher once. I had been told they were all long dead, but this one...this one was immortal. Cursed, he said, by a witch that had fallen in love with him and he refused to acknowledge her affections, for he had loved another. So she cursed him to live forever, unable to die and pass on.” 

“Jeez. What happened to the witch?” Shelby asked. 

“No one knows, to be honest. Some say she died many years ago, others say she transferred her soul into another woman. Nobody knows for sure.” Grandma shrugged. 

“The Witcher you met, what was his name?” 

“He called himself Geralt of Rivia.” 

“C'mon, boy.” 

Panzer barked as Shelby threw the stick down the trail, and quickly lunged after it. It was going around 6:30 pm, and the sun was almost down. Shelby had a flashlight just in case they didn't get to the house back in time before the sun was completely down, but she had Panzer to guide her. 

Shelby owned her own house, and her own property. She didn't have to worry about money, since she was a professional author. She had around 4 to 6 acres of land, which was mostly woods and hiking trails. She even had her own private lake, which was rather small, but it was quite beautiful when the sun went down. 

Panzer brought the stick back to his owner, but then his ears perked up and he dropped the stick. He turned around, shielding Shelby with his body as his hackles rose and he began to snarl and growl, barking at the trail ahead of them. 

“Panzer, what is it? What is it boy?” Shelby asked quietly, nervous. She didn't dare leave her dog's side. 

Panzer didn't move, but continued to snarl viciously. 

The bushes rustled before them and then something came rushing out of the bushes, squealing and screeching as if it was in pain. Shelby's mouth dropped in shock as she saw the thing that came out of the bushes. It was about Panzer's size, perhaps a little bit bigger and was dark in color. It resembed some abomination of a walking cockroach, complete with three limbs on each side of it's long body. It's legs seemed to have razor sharp claws on it, and it had a gash in it's side, which was seeping a black liquid, which Shelby assumed was black blood. 

The creature locked it's gaze on human and dog, and screeched, before it lunged forward, it's jaw open to tear. 

“Panzer!” Shelby cried, immediately shoving her dog to the side as the creature closed it, quicker than she thought. 

She felt the burning, agonizing pain as the creature slashed at her, it's razor sharp claw slicing into her forearm. She fell onto the ground, groaning as blood seeped through the wound. She looked forward as the creature lunged at her, but then it's attention was distracted by the sound of thundering hooves. 

Shelby watched in complete shock as a horse and it's rider came out of the bushes, and she heard a _shing_ noise. Then, as if it was all a blur, a sword was slicing into the creature's neck, cutting it off completely. Shelby grimaced as splatters of black blood fell onto her face and clothing and she heard the rider jump off their horse. 

She heard the sickening sounds of more screeching and squealing, as more of the roach-like creatures came rushing out of the woods and approached the stranger, meaning to maim and/or kill if able to. The stranger, who she could see was a man, easily and expertly began to slice down the creatures. Panzer rushed to Shelby's side, staying in front of her protectively and barking as the stranger received wounds from the monsters. He grunted and/or yelled with each one, and Shelby could imagine getting several of them hurt like a bitch. 

There was about ten of the monsters that were slashed down, and the stench of rotting corpses began to fill the air. Shelby gagged, fighting the urge to vomit. She glanced up at the stranger, as he breathed heavily, exhausted and bleeding from his injuries. 

The man turned to her, and the first thing she noticed was his stark white hair, despite it being covered in grime and filth. He wore what looked like armor from many years ago and the second thing she noticed was the pair of bright, amber eyes that caught her own hazel ones. 

Then, the stranger's eyes shut and he collapsed forwards, his sword falling from his grasp. The horse beside him nickered softly, and leaned down to nudge at it's owner's shoulder, but the man did not wake. He remained unconscious. 

Shelby remained on the ground for a long moment, before she got up and slowly approached the horse. She had noticed it was a mare, a very beautiful mare. Shelby reached forward and curled her fingers around the horse's rein, which caused the horse to nicker again, but not pull away from Shelby. 

“He's hurt.” Shelby said softly. 

The horse nickered quietly. 

Shelby knelt down at the man's side, and reached out a hand, placing it upon his back. He was extremely warm to the touch, and he was breathing. But just unconscious and hurt. She had to get him inside. 

“Oh boy....” 

Shelby grunted softly as she finally, _finally_ laid the unconscious man on the bed. She had chose the closest guest room, which had been luckily right by the stairs. She sighed quietly, and sniffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed for a moment to breathe. Her own wound had stopped bleeding by now and was clotting. It would need to be taken care of soon, but she was going to care for the stranger first. 

“Panzer, watch him.” Shelby said. 

Panzer sat by the bedside, as his owner left the room to go grab the first aid basket. The horse was in her garage, which was (thankfully) heated. 

When she had everything she needed, Shelby made her way back into the guest room. The man hadn't moved an inch, which was good. He was breathing slowly, but deeply and that was good because he was alive. Shelby put the basket on the bed and took out a pair of scissors, knowing she would have to cut the man's clothes off to get to his injuries. She began with his shirt, cutting it off slowly and carefully. Once she was able to get the man's shirt off, she stared in shock at what she saw. 

His skin was pale, and his chest (most of his torso actually) was riddled with old (and new) wounds. He had only a few on his chest from the roach-like creatures, and two on his left bicep. His chest had hair, a decent amount, but not too much. Shelby noticed the strange necklace (medallion) around the man's neck, but she didn't dare reach to touch it. Instead, she got up and filled a bucket with hot, soapy water and grabbed two towels, and two wash cloths. She wiped down the man's torso as best as she could, and then got to work on the new cuts, which had already clotted, much to her surprise. They were deep, but had clotted. 

After she had dealt with cleaning and patching up the man's torso, she noticed a few deep cuts in his thighs and legs. She swallowed thickly, already knowing she was going to have to cut his pants off as well. She was able to slip his boots off and went to work on his pants (which she did have to cut off) and noticed he was not wearing any undergarments, making her pause for a moment. 

_Just gotta clean him up...then you can cover him._

Shelby ignored all sights of anything below his hips except for his injuries. The wounds were already clotted as well, so she just wiped them down and cleaned them to make sure no infection would take place, and bandaged them afterwards. After she got what she could, she was able to manuver him so she could wash his hair (it was covered in all kinds of filth). It was long, about shoulder blade length and easy to wash. He had kept part of it back with a thin hair tie, but she took it out so she could wash his hair completely. 

The man only made a few noises in his sleep, but didn't wake otherwise. 

After cleaning up and moving the strange man back onto the bed, she covered him up with the blanket and took a shower herself, patching up her own wound with Panzer's help. 

After her shower, she went back into the guest room and felt the man's forehead, noting that he felt a bit warm. His eyelids fluttered and she wondered what kind of dream he was having. 

Shelby let out a soft sigh and grabbed a clean wash cloth, got it wet with cold water and placed it over his forehead. The man released a quiet shudder, but didn't react otherwise. 

“I'll make sure you're okay.” she said softly, before laying down on the other side of the bed to make sure he was going to be okay. 

It was a good thing she had the weekend off.


End file.
